List of people from Wyoming
This is a list of prominent people who were born in or lived for a significant period of time in U.S. state of Wyoming. The arts Acting * Burnu Acquanetta (1921–2004), actress and model; born in Cheyenne * Jim Beaver (born 1950), actor; born in Laramie * Jim J. Bullock (born 1955), actor; born in Casper * Darren Dalton (born 1965), actor; born in Powell * Mickey Daniels (1914–1970), actor; born in Rock Springs * Harrison Ford (born 1942), actor; lives in Jackson Hole * Matthew Fox (born 1966), actor; raised in Crowheart * Jesse Garcia (born 1982), actor; born in Rawlins * Mildred Harris (1901–1944), actress; born in Cheyenne * Cecilia Hart (born 1948), actress; born in Cheyenne * Kirby Heyborne (born 1976), actor; born in Evanston * Isabel Jewell (1907–1972), actress; born in Shoshoni * Michael Pearlman (born 1972), actor; lives in Jackson * Jim Siedow (1920–2003), actor; born in Cheyenne * Wally Wales (1895–1980), actor; born in Sheridan * Larry Wilcox (born 1947), actor; raised in Rawlinshttps://www.imdb.com/name/nm0928243/bio. Internet Movie Database. Literature * Craig Arnold (born 1967), poet; teaches at the University of Wyoming; lives in Laramie * C. J. Box, author of the Joe Pickett series of novels * Maxwell Struthers Burt (1882–1954), novelist * James A. "Jim" Corbett (1933–2001), writer, philosopher, and human-rights activist; born in Casper * Gretel Ehrlich, novelist * Joe Clifford Faust, novelist * Shirley E. Flynn, Cheyenne historian * Alexandra Fuller (born 1969), writer, author of Don't Let's Go to the Dogs Tonight; lives in Jackson Hole * Kathleen O'Neal Gear (born 1954), writer * W. Michael Gear (born 1955), writer * Dan Hausel (born 1949), author of several geology books in Wyoming * Grace Raymond Hebard (1861–1936), western history writer whose findings regarding Sacajawea and Esther Hobart Morris tend to be challenged by contemporary historians * George Clayton Johnson (born 1929), co-author of the novel Logan's Run; born in Cheyenne * Theodore Judson, science-fiction writer * Patricia MacLachlan (born 1938), children's book writer; her book Sarah, Plain and Tall won the Newbery Medal; born in Cheyenne * Rodger McDaniel (born 1948), legislator, attorney, pastor, author of Dying for Joe McCarthy's Sins: The Suicide of Senator Lester Hunt; from Cheyenne * Kyle Mills (born 1966), writer; lives in Jackson Hole * Florabel Muir (1889–1970), newspaper reporter and columnist; born in Rock Springs * Edgar Wilson Nye (1850–1896), journalist and humorist; postmaster of Laramie City in the Wyoming Territory * Todd Parr (born 1962), children's book writer, artist, children's television show producer; grew up in Rock Springs * E. Annie Proulx (born 1935), writer; author of the short story "Brokeback Mountain"; lives in Wyoming * Chip Rawlins, non-fiction writer, outdoorsman; lives in Laramie * Tracy Ringolsby, sports writer, born and lives in Cheyenne, fifth generation * David Romtvedt, Poet Laureate of Wyoming * Georgie Sicking, cowboy poet; retired in Kaycee * Owen Wister (1860–1938), writer of Western novels Music * Scott Avett (born 1976), musician; member of The Avett Brothers; born in Cheyenne * John Perry Barlow (born 1947), former Grateful Dead lyricist; co-founder of the Electronic Frontier Foundation; retired cattleman; born in Jackson Hole * Ronnie Bedford (born 1931), jazz musician; music professor at Northwest College in Powell * Chris LeDoux (1948–2005), country music singer-songwriter, bronze sculptor and rodeo champion (professional bareback rider); lived in Kaycee * Charlie Martineau, musician * Teenage Bottlerocket, punk rock band from Laramie Television * Larry Birleffi (1918–2008), sportscaster; born in Platte County * Curt Gowdy (1919–2006), sportscaster; born in Green River * Ian James Lee, CNN correspondent; born in Lander * Pete Williams, NBC news correspondent; born in Casper Visual arts * Elsa Spear Byron (1896–1992), photographer; born in Big Horn; lived most of her life in Sheridan * Jackson Pollock (1912–1956), artist; born in Cody * Floyd Shaman (1935–2005), sculptor; born in Wheatland * Penny Wolin (born 1953), photographer; author of The Jews of Wyoming: Fringe of the Diaspora; born in Cheyenne Other * Tony Andruzzi (1925–1991), magician; born in Cheyenne * Robyn Johnson (born 1985), Miss Wyoming USA 2007 * Melba Ogle (born 1942), model; born in Cheyenne * Lyle Waggoner (born 1935), actor, sculptor; lives in Jackson Politics ;A–G * Thurman Arnold (1891–1969), associate judge of the Court of Appeals for the D. C. Circuit * Jillian Balow (born 1970), Wyoming superintendent of public instruction * Amos W. Barber (1861–1915), Governor of Wyoming (1890–1893) * John Barrasso (born 1952), Republican U.S. Senator from Wyoming (since 2007) * Frank A. Barrett (1892–1962), U.S. Senator, Representatives, Governor of Wyoming * Eli Bebout (born 1946), Republican gubernatorial nominee (2002); member of the Wyoming State Senate (since 2007) * Mary Bellamy (1861–1954), first woman elected to the Wyoming Legislature * Eliza Stewart Boyd (1833–1912), * Bryant Butler Brooks (1861–1944), Governor of Wyoming (1905–1911) * Anne Gorsuch Burford (1942–2004), first female administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency; born in Casper * Harriet Elizabeth Byrd (born 1926), first African American elected to the Wyoming LegislatureBlackPast.org-Remembered and Reclaimed-Byrd, Harriet Elizabeth "Liz" (1926–) * John Allen Campbell (1835–1880), first governor of the Wyoming Territory (1869–1875) * Joseph M. Carey (1845–1924), Governor of Wyoming, first U.S. Senator from Wyoming * Robert D. Carey (1878–1937), Governor of Wyoming (1919–1923), U.S. Senator (1930–1937) * Vincent Carter (1891–1972), U.S. Representative (1929–1935) * Cale Case (born 1958), Wyoming state senator from Lander (since 1998) * Fenimore Chatterton (1860–1958), Acting Governor of Wyoming (1903–1905) * Dick Cheney (born 1941), Vice-President of the United States; raised in Casper; lives in Jackson Hole * Lynne Cheney (born 1941), member of the American Enterprise Institute for Public Policy Research; chairwoman of the National Endowment for the Humanities; wife of Dick Cheney; born in Casper * Alonzo M. Clark (1868–1952), Governor of Wyoming (1931–1933) * Clarence D. Clark (1851–1930), member of the Wyoming constitutional convention, U.S. Representative (1890–1893), U.S. Senator (1895–1917) * Tom Coburn (born 1948), Junior Republican Senator from Oklahoma; born in Casper * Henry A. Coffeen (1841–1912), U.S. Representative (1893–1895) * Arthur G. Crane (1877–1955), Governor of Wyoming (1949–1951) * Patrick Crank, Attorney General of Wyoming (2002–2007) * Edward D. Crippa, interim U.S. Senator (1954) * Barbara Cubin (born 1946), U.S. Representative (1995–2009) * W. G. Curtis, founder and mayor of Torrington; Wyoming State representative * Stephen Wheeler Downey (1839–1902), Wyoming territorial government leader; member of the Wyoming congressional convention; University of Wyoming trustee and president * Frank Emerson (1882–1931), Governor of Wyoming (1926–1931) * Mike Enzi (born 1944), U.S. Senator (since 1997) * Dave Freudenthal (born 1950), Governor of Wyoming (since 2003) * Nancy Freudenthal (born 1954), judge on the United States District Court for the District of Wyoming * Jack R. Gage (1899–1970), Governor of Wyoming (1961–1963) * Jim Geringer (born 1944), Governor of Wyoming (1995–2003) * Paul Ranous Greever (1891–1943), U.S. Representative (1935–1938); mayor of Cody ;H–M * Clifford Hansen (1912–2009), Governor of Wyoming (1963–1967), U.S. Senator (1967–1978) * William Henry Harrison (1896–1990), Republican U.S. Representative from Wyoming (1950s and 1960s) * Stanley K. Hathaway (1924–2005), Governor of Wyoming (1967–1975), U.S. Secretary of the Interior (1975) * Harold Hellbaum (1926–2007), former Republican Speaker of the Wyoming House of Representatives from Wheatland * Edgar Herschler (1918–1990), Governor of Wyoming (1975–1987) * John J. Hickey (1911–1970), U.S. Senator (1961–1962) * Frank O. Horton (1882–1948), U.S. Representative (1939–1941) * Lester C. Hunt (1892–1954), Governor of Wyoming (1943–1949); U.S. Senator (1949–1954) * Robert H. Johnson (1916–2011), state senator from Rock Springs (1967–1978) * Richard R. "Dick" Jones (1910–2008), former Republican member of both houses of the Wyoming legislature, former State Senate President, former mayor of Powell, 1974 gubernatorial nominee; one of the founders of Northwest Community College (now Northwest College) in Powell * John B. Kendrick (1857–1933), Governor of Wyoming (1915—1917), U.S. Senator (1917—1933) * Frank E. Lucas (1876–1948), Republican Governor of Wyoming (1924—1925) * Cynthia Lummis (born 1954), former Republican member of both houses of the Wyoming legislature and former state treasurer * Randall Luthi (born 1953), former Speaker of the Wyoming House of Representatives * Max Maxfield (born 1945), Republican secretary of state of Wyoming * Rodger McDaniel (born 1948), Democrat, House of Representatives (1970–1976), Wyoming Senate (1976–1980), attorney; author of biography of U.S. Senator Lester C. Hunt (2013) * Gale W. McGee (1915–1992), U.S. Senator (1959–1977) * John J. McIntyre (1904–1974), U.S. Representative (1941–1943); Wyoming Supreme Court Justice * Ron Micheli, former Republican member of Wyoming Legislature, former Wyoming Director of Agriculture * Leslie A. Miller (1886–1970), Governor of Wyoming (1932–1939) * Franklin Wheeler Mondell (1860–1939), U.S. Representative (1895–1897; 1899–1923) * Warren A. Morton (1924–2002), former Speaker of Wyoming House of Representatives (1979–1980); Republican candidate for governor (1982) ;N–Z * Joseph C. O'Mahoney (1884–1962), U.S. Senator (1934–1953; 1954–1961) * John Eugene Osborne (1858–1943), Governor of Wyoming (1892–1895), U.S. Representative (1987–1999) * Susan Pamerleau (born 1946), retired United States Air Force major general and the Republican sheriff of Bexar County, Texas, first woman elected to that office, 2012; reared in Wyoming in 1960s and graduate of the University of Wyoming * Gordon L. Park (1937–2010), Republican state representative from Uinta County (1993–1996) * Mathew Pitsch (born c. 1963), Republican member of the Arkansas House of Representatives from Fort Smith (since 2015); born in Buffalo * Nellie Tayloe Ross (1876–1977), Governor of Wyoming (1925–1927), first female governor of a U.S. state * DeForest Richards (1846–1903), Governor of Wyoming (1899–1903) * William A. Richards (1849–1912), Governor of Wyoming (1895–1899) * Edward V. Robertson (1881–1963), U.S. Senator (1943–1949) * Teno Roncalio (1916–2003), U.S. Representative (1965–1967; 1971–1978) * William B. Ross (1873–1924), Governor of Wyoming (1923–1924) * Tom Sansonetti, Assistant U.S. Attorney General for the Environment and Natural Resources Division of the Justice Department * Robert Schliske (1924–2007), Republican member of the Wyoming House of Representatives (1971—1975); one of the founders of Laramie County Community College * Henry H. Schwartz (1869–1955), U.S. Senator (1937–1943) * Joseph D. Selby (1950–2007), former Republican member of the Wyoming House of Representatives from Cheyenne * Bryan Sharratt (1947–2007), member of Clinton administration defense team; Democratic candidate for Congress (1988), having been defeated by Dick Cheney * Mike Sullivan (born 1939), Governor of Wyoming (1987–1995) * Alan K. Simpson (born 1931), U.S. Senator (1979–1997) * Milward L. Simpson (1897–1993), former Republican Governor and U.S. Senator from Wyoming * Patrick Joseph Sullivan (1865–1935), mayor of Casper; U.S. Senator (1929–1930) * John Thayer (1820–1906), Governor of Wyoming Territory (1875–1878) * Craig L. Thomas (1930–2007), U.S. Senator (1995–2007) * Edwin Keith Thomson (1919–1960), U.S. Representative (1955–1960) * Thyra Thomson (1916–2013), Wyoming Secretary of State (1962–1987) * Malcolm Wallop (1933–2011), U.S. Senator (1977–1995) * Francis E. Warren (1844–1929), Governor of Wyoming (1890), U.S. Senator (1890–1893; 1895–1929) * James G. Watt (born 1938), U.S. Secretary of the Interior (1981–1983) * Alvin Wiederspahn (1949–2014), Cheyenne lawyer, historical preservationist, rancher, and member of both houses of the Wyoming State Legislature, husband of U.S. Representative Cynthia Lummis * Charles E. Winter (1870–1948), U.S. Representative (1923–1929) * John S. Wold (1916–2017), U.S. Representative (1969–1971) Sports * Adam Archuleta (born 1977), professional football player; born in Rock Springs * Zane Beadles (born 1986), professional football player; born in Casper * Nick Bebout (born 1951), professional football player; played for the University of Wyoming; born in Riverton * Jim Benepe (born 1963), professional golfer; born in Sheridan * Bill Briggs (born 1943), pioneer in ski mountaineering, lives in Jackson Hole * Tom Browning (born 1960), MLB pitcher; born in Casper * John Buck (born 1980), MLB catcher, born in Kemmerer * Chris Cooley (born 1982), professional football player; born in Powell * Alicia Craig (born 1982), distance runner; born in Gillette * Jesseca Cross (born 1975), Olympic athlete; born in Laramie * Lance Deal (born 1961), Olympic athlete; born in Riverton; attended high school in Casper * Mike Devereaux (born 1963), MLB outfielder; NLCS MVP in 1995 with the Atlanta Braves; born in Casper * Aaron Elling (born 1978), professional football player; played for the University of Wyoming; lived in Lander * Dick Ellsworth (born 1940), MLB pitcher; born in Lusk * Rulon Gardner (born 1971), wrestler; Olympic gold medalist in Greco-Roman wrestling; born in Afton * John Godina (born 1972), shot putter; three-time world champion; two-time Olympic medalist; lived in Cheyenne * W. Dan Hausel (born 1949), hall-of-fame karate and kobudo grandmaster * Bryan Iguchi (born 1973), snowboarder; 1997 X-Games bronze medalist in half-pipe; lives in Jackson Hole * James Johnson (born 1987), professional basketball player for the Toronto Raptors; born in Cheyenne * Brett Keisel (born 1978), professional football player for the Pittsburgh Steelers; born in Greybull * Mike Lansing (born 1968), MLB infielder; born in Rawlins * Nate Marquardt (born 1979), Ultimate Fighting Championship middleweight fighter; born in Lander * Tommy Moe (born 1970), world-class alpine skier; two-time Olympic medalist; member of the National Ski Hall of Fame; lives in Jackson Hole * Jonah Nickerson (born 1985), pitcher for the Oregon State Beavers; born in Casper * Brandon Nimmo (born 1993), outfielder for New York Mets; born in Cheyenne * Jay Novacek (born 1962), professional football player; played college football at the University of Wyoming * Gail O'Brien (1911–1978), professional football player; born in Cheyenne * Brady Poppinga (born 1979), professional football player; born in Evanston * Chris Prosinski (born 1987), professional football player; born in Newcastle * Travis Rice (born 1982), professional snowboarder; co-producer of documentary films That's It, That's All (2008) and The Art of Flight (2011); born and raised in Jackson Hole * Todd Skinner (1958–2006), rock climber; born in Pinedale * Rick Sofield (born 1956), MLB outfielder; born in Cheyenne * Josef Stiegler (born 1937), world-class alpine skier; three-time Olympic medalist in slalom and giant slalom; lives in Jackson Hole * Resi Stiegler (born 1985), alpine skier; born and raised in Jackson Hole * John Wendling (born 1983), professional football player; born in Cody *Jamila Wideman (born 1975), female left-handed point guard basketball player, lawyer and activist Miscellaneous * Thurman Arnold (1891–1969), lawyer and judge; born in Laramie * Edward L. Baker, Jr. (1865–1913), United States Army; recipient, Medal of Honor; born in Laramie County * Harold Roe Bartle (1901–1974), lawyer; politician; helped to establish Scouting in Wyoming * George T. Beck (1856–1943), politician; businessman; helped William Cody establish the town of Cody * "Buffalo Bill" Cody (1846–1917), Old West figure; helped create Cody * John Colter (1774–1813), explorer; first white man to set foot in Wyoming * Clayton Danks (1879–1970), model cowboy on the Wyoming trademark, the Bucking Horse and Rider; winner of three competitions at Cheyenne Frontier Days * James M. Flinchum (1916–2011), newspaperman * Otto Franc (1846–1903), cattle baron and homesteader in the Big Horn Basin * Lilian Heath, first female doctor in Wyoming * James L. Herdt, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy; born in Casper * Leonard S. Hobbs (1896–1977), aeronautical engineer and author; won the 1952 Collier Trophy for designing the P&W J57 turbojet engine; born in Carbon County * Raymond A. Johnson, aviation pioneer *William T. Kane (1932–2008), physicist in field of fiber optics * Esther Hobart Morris (1814–1902), appointed first female judge in United States in 1870 to complete the term of a justice who resigned in protest of the Wyoming Territory's passage of women's suffrage * Harold McCracken (1894–1983), creator and director of the Buffalo Bill Historical Center in Cody * M. Margaret McKeown (born 1951), U.S. Appeals Court Judge; born in Casper * Margaret Murie (1902–2003), conservationist; lived in Wyoming * John Pedersen, firearms designer who worked for Remington Arms * Chance Phelps (1985–2004), soldier; born in Dubois * Matthew Shepard (1976–1998), murdered student from the University of Wyoming; born in Casper * Jedediah Smith (1799–1831), mountain man, trapper, explorer; first American to get to California from the East * Gerry Spence (born 1929), lawyer; born in Laramie * Willis Van Devanter (1859–1941), city attorney for Cheyenne; chief judge of Wyoming territorial court * Robert R. Wilson (1914–2000), physicist; a group leader of the Manhattan Project; born in Frontier References Category:Lists *